Cache
is the final boss from the game Rockman.EXE Phantom of Network, a NetNavi-like being that manages a Cache Server. Game History ''Rockman.EXE Phantom of Network In an abandoned SciLab laboratory that used to carry research on the Cyberworld, its server was restarted, possibly to be secretly used by Dr. Wily after he left SciLab. The server was left on for years, and Cache was born from its large Cache Server. Cache has a dislike for humans due to their past actions, and uses cache data to make humans remember the destruction and horror they caused in the past. He attacks the world with copies of NetNavis and his creation JammingMan. Cache is eventually found by Lan and MegaMan in the old Cache Server. After his defeat, he summons 10 JammingMen to cut the communication between Lan and MegaMan, saying that the connection between humans and NetNavis is weak. MegaMan explains to Cache that he is Lan's brother and they have a strong bond, and they manage to contact through the interference. Cache is unable to believe there is such a strong bond, and gathers a large amount of cache data from the server to his body, increasing his power, but is deleted by MegaMan. Before vanishing, he notes that as long as there is forgotten cache data around the internet, a new Cache may be born. With Cache gone, the Cache Server collapses. Anime History Rockman.EXE Beast+ In the anime, Cache was the one responsible for creating several duplicates of NetNavis (A.K.A Phantom Navis) using the cache data accumulated in the Cache Server, where all of the world's cache data is accumulated. He can apparently turn NetNavis and humans into cache data to gain power and seems to not be in agreement of how NetNavis and humans work together. He firstly spreads Phantom Navis around the world to wreak chaos and terror, and used the disrupting radio signals from JammingMen to create fake perceptions of reality around people. Things escalate when Cache sets up a JammingMan within SciLab's Network to block all jack-in and jack-outs around the Cyberworld. After MegaMan, ProtoMan and SearchMan destroy it, he reveals himself and begins to transform all objects and living beings in the world into data to assimilate into himself. In the end, however, he is defeated by both Lan and MegaMan in the final episode, thus bringing an end to the series. Abilities Cache's main attack is a ring-like projectile that move straight forward. These projectiles will turn in the target's direction if they are in an adjacent panel. On his second form, Cache has a barrier protecting him. Besides his ring projectiles, he is also able to fire a giant laser beam. Cache can also summon the copy of a NetNavi with 100 HP to assist him with . He can only summon one at a time. Cache summons FireMan and IceMan, while Cache 2nd summons GutsMan and JammingMan. Battle Chips Cache has two Giga Class Battle Chips, one for each form: *'Cache''' - Summons Cache to attack with six rings, each causing 100 damage. *'Cache EX' - Summons Cache 2nd to attack with a piercing laser beam straight ahead. All panels in his front are broken. Gallery Cache concept art.png|Concept art of Cache. Page89.jpg|Cache 2nd artwork Cache2nd.png|Cache 2nd in-game CacheBeast.png|Cache 2nd in Rockman.EXE Beast+ Category:Rockman.EXE Phantom of Network bosses Category:Final bosses Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:Rockman.EXE Beast+ characters Category:Male NetNavis Category:Deceased